1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device that is configured to receive a user command and a vehicle that includes the vehicle control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles may perform additional functions for user convenience such as an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, air conditioning control, seat control, and lighting control in addition to a primary driving function. In order to perform such functions, the vehicle includes a display that is configured to display a menu screen or a control screen and receives selection of a desired menu or a control command for the selected menu from a user according to a hard key method, a touchscreen method, or a gesture recognition method.
However, when the hard key method is used, a substantial amount of space is required to accommodate a plurality of hard keys, or a manipulation load of the user increases to receive the control command with a smaller number of hard keys. In addition, the touchscreen method may have a negative effect on safe driving since a driver is required to manually touch a display provided in a dashboard to input the control command, and the gesture recognition method has a malfunction risk.